Child Play
by Raven Kimura
Summary: Squad leader Hanji injects Eren with a formula she made...and the result? What can be the explanation when Captain Levi goes to wake up the cadet? Please read and review. :D


**Please read in the format of 1/2. (I'm not sure if that's what it's called by it makes reading this story easier.)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The German brunette backed away from the "Titan-obsessed lady". He gulped nervously, looking at the needle.

"Come on. Aren't you gonna help us find more about Titans? Well, in order to do that, I must inject this concoction I made earlier that might take us a step closer to winning against those titans." Hange explained, grinning then stepped closer to the titan-shifter.

"I-isn't there a more safer and easier way to do so? What if it all goes wrong?" asked Eren. A shorter man leaned against the wall and said,

"Yes, what if it backfires? And if you're not prepared to turn things back to normal, you will be dead." Hange, still trapping Eren in the corner, looked at Levi.

"There's no need really! It's gonna work! 100% guaranteed!" she exclaimed. The corporal stared at her then sighed.

"Okay Jaeger, stay still and allow her to do her job." ordered Levi. Eren knew he could not disobey Corporal Levi so he nodded slightly and tried to keep his cool. Hange grinned and pressed the needle into Eren's arm. The boy gave a little yelp then stayed still. He blinked before yawning tremendously.

"You can go to bed now, Eren. We'll see what's the outcome tomorrow." Hange cleaned up her supplies. Levi walked off, not giving much of a care. Eren got ready for bed as he walked into his room. There was some tingling feeling that he couldn't ignore. But he knew he would have to control it or he would get his butt kicked.

The very next day...

It was noon and Eren has not left his bed. Armin got worried and so did Mikasa. However, she reminded their friend that he sometimes slept late on several days. The blonde nodded then smiled in a bit of relief. Levi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, wondering if it was really because of what happened last night. He walked to the boys' dormitory and saw a small figure under the blankets lying on Eren's bed. He raised an eyebrow before lifting them, just to see a mini version of the brat, supposedly wearing clothes that do not fit him. The older man's eyes widened in surprise and he bent down to poke the little one's cheek. The child rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

"Corporal...?" he asked in a high-pitched, child-like voice. Eren immediately slapping his hand over his mouth. Levi realized that this was the effect of the shot. It made Eren turn...into a four-year old. The raven sighed in irritation, putting his hand on his forehead. He hoped that this was actually part of the plan Hange had and not just another of her experiments that went awry. Eren just sat there with wide eyes, fazed at his new appearance.

"Stay right here, Jaeger." Levi told him, before walking out to Hange's office. He slammed the door open.

"Shitty-glasses..." he said in a cold tone. Hange turned around to face him and smiled.

"Hmm, what do you need?" she asked then realizing the other giving off a dangerous aurora. "What is the matter?" Levi grabbed her shirt and pulled her to Eren, who was staring into space. The titan-obsessed woman grinned as she noticed him, then clasped her hands together.

"Yes, everything is going well!" she exclaimed. Levi looked over at her, raising his eyebrow, and crossing his arms.

"Well? This was what the result of the shot should be?" he asked, waiting for a clarification. Hange beamed at him and nodded.

"See? What did I tell you? 100% guaranteed that it would work!" Eren tilted his head to the side a bit confused. 'Is she serious? Is this really what she wanted?' Even Levi's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He had expected this was to be a failure.

"Please do tell...how he's going to fight titans now that's he little?" asked the raven.

"We'll just have to wait till the effect wears off."

"When is that?"

"In at least four days."

Eren's eyes looked down to the necklace with the key hanging loosely around his neck. His hands tightened into fists and he bit his lip. If that was a lie and it wouldn't wear off for at least a week, humanity would have a lower chance of winning against the titans.

"What exactly is your plan?" The captain places his hands on his hips. This was just nonsense.

"I want to know if he's able to transform into a titan at this size and test his abilities." Hanji looked over to Eren and couldn't help but poke the child's cheek gently. "A cute kid you are." The "child" took a deep breath.

This is going to be a long week.


End file.
